revelations and disaster
by rasillon
Summary: Jeff finds out the truth and much harm is done
1. Default Chapter

Revelations and Disaster  
  
The Quest had been delayed for two reasons.  
  
1. A Major storm was heading their way and it wouldnt be safe for the kids  
to be out there.  
  
2.Curtis was on his way up later there had been a burglary in town last night  
and wanted to question Jeff.  
  
Peter is sighing regretting ever allowing Jeff to be a student here.  
PEter "as if I had a choice"  
  
Hears a knock on his office door looks up and sees Sophie Back from here  
conference. He is too tired to get up and hug her or anything else.  
  
Sophie "That bad of a week huh?"  
  
Peter "All three new students are a major challenge"  
  
Sophie "three were did the third one come from?"  
  
PEter hands her Jeffs file which includes him breaking into Their house  
and the court transcript.  
  
Sophie says "YOu mean to tell me the Judge forced you to either take Jeff  
in as a student or you will be charged with assault and battery?!!"  
  
Peter "thats about it. I dont want him here! He isnt worth dealing with  
and I had no choice! I wish he had been sent to the state prison like  
the Da wanted"  
  
Both look up and see Jeff standing in the doorway. He takes off running.  
  
Peter "Great just what we needed"  
  
Jeff lights a candle and gathers his belongings. "Im not wanted here or  
anywhere. I can take a hint."  
  
Is out the door Curtis is just now pulling up and goes into PEters office.  
  
Soon they come out and head for the cliffhangers dorm and see that its on fire  
and they dont see the boys outside so they must be trapped.  
  
They see Jeff heading back towards the cabin sees The adults.  
  
Curtis goes running after Jeff gun out and aimed.  
  
Jeff starts running and all of a sudden stops and turns and heads for  
Curtis.  
  
Curtis thinks Jeffs going to attack so Curtis aims gun "Jeff stop right there!"  
  
Jeff keeps coming up.   
Curtis shouts the warning again. Jeff keeps coming.  
  
Curtis aims gun and fires   
  
Fade to black   
to be continued  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Regrets   
  
Peter rushes into the cabin rousing the boys and helping them   
get out of the cabin. He hears the fire trucks and amulances pulling   
up. None of the boys seems seriously hurt except for smoke inhalation.  
  
Sees Curtis preforming cpr on a body.Realizes its Jeff. Runs over he is barely  
concious at that point.  
  
Curtis "why did you keep coming when I told you to stop. I thought you  
were going to attack me. I am sorry that hurt you Jeff."  
  
Jeff as they try to keep him stable " I have my reasons wanting to save the others"  
  
Curtis "why did you set your cabin on fire than come back to save the guys?"  
  
Jeff "I didnt set the fire the cabin was hit by lightning"  
  
With that Jeff passes out from the loss of blood.  
  
They put him in a ambulance and the other boys in the other ones to be sure   
they are going to be ok.  
  
Curtis goes up to check on the others. Walks up to PEter and Sophie.  
Curtis asks "How are they doing?"  
  
PEter "the docs want to keep them over night to make sure they are ok"  
  
They walk into the room where they are lying.   
  
Scott sits up "did you get him?"  
  
Curtis "sighs yes I did hes in surgery for a bullet wound"  
Scott "hes alive dang it curtis I want him dead for trying to kill us"  
  
Peter angry "that is a horrible thing to say Scott and second the cabin  
was hit by lightning not set on fire"  
  
Auggie "so what happens to him now?"  
  
Curtis "hes requested to the judge that he go to prison"  
  
Scott "for 20-30 yrs thats insane why not back to horizon?"  
  
Curtis as he heads out of the room to go back to Jeffs room "YOu need to ask  
Peter about that one"  
  
soon curtis is in the room with JEff who is now awake but still in pain.  
Jeff "shoot im still alive"  
  
Curtis "your going to be ok."  
  
Jeff angry "no thanks too you!"  
  
Curtis sees Peter in the hallway listening.  
Curtis "Do you want to talk to PEter see if there is any way of making peace"  
and not send you to prison?"  
  
Jeff "PEter hates me and I hate him I want nothing to do with him ever  
again"  
  
Three days later Jeff is transfered to the state prison infirmary.  
  
  
We see Peter out over looking a ravine sighing.Thinking "why cant i   
forgive him and take him back."  
  
Peter soon gets up knowing what he must do and goes back to the house to  
talk to sophie.  
  
Peter to Curtis "Is he going to be Ok?"  
Curtis "what do you care you wanted to get rid of him and now youve done  
it. He called my office and told me to tell the judge to put me in prison  
for the 20-30 yr sentence. Cause he can't stay in a place where the leader  
hates him."  
  
Looks at PEter "I cant believe this you do hate hi.?!"  
  
Later at the hospital Peter and Sophie are checking on the boys and Curtis   
is waiting for word on Jeffs condition."  
  



End file.
